Ben 10: Ultimate Alien
'''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien '''is the third Ben 10 series, revolving around 16-year-old Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. The main villains are Aggregor and Diagon. Aliens 1. Humungousaur (from Alien Force) 2. Jetray (from Alien Force) 3. Chromastone (from Alien Force) 4. Spidermonkey (from Alien Force) 5. Ultimate Spidermonkey 6. Rath (from Alien Force) 7. Echo Echo (from Alien Force) 8. Upchuck (from Ben 10) 9. Big Chill (from Alien Force) 10. Cannonbolt (from Ben 10) 11. Lodestar (from Alien Force) 12. Swampfire (from Alien Force) 13. Ultimate Big Chill 14. Four Arms (from Ben 10) 15. Nanomech (from Alien Force) 16. Way Big (from Ben 10) 17. Brainstorm (from Alien Force) 18. Ultimate Humungousaur 19. Water Hazard 20. Ultimate Cannonbolt 21. Goop (from Alien Force) 22. AmpFibian 23. Armodrillo 24. Ultimate Swampfire (from Alien Force) 25. Ultimate Echo Echo 26. Terraspin 27. Ripjaws (from Ben 10) 28. Alien X (from Alien Force) 29. NRG 30. Wildmutt (from Ben 10) 31. Heatblast (from Ben 10) 32. Fasttrack 33. Diamondhead (from Ben 10) 34. Ultimate Wildmutt 35. ChamAlien 36. Ghostfreak (from Ben 10) 37. Eatle 38. Clockwork 39. Jury Rigg 40. Ultimate Way Big 41. XLR8 (from Ben 10) 42. Shocksquatch 43. Upgrade (from Ben 10) 44. Stinkfly (from Ben 10) 45. Articguana (from Ben 10) 46. Wildvine (from Ben 10) 47. Grey Matter (from Ben 10) 48. Spitter (from Ben 10) 49. Buzzshock (from Ben 10) 50. Blitzwolfer (from Ben 10) 51. Benwolf (from Ben 10) 52. Frankenstrike (from Ben 10) 53. Benvicktor (from Ben 10) 54. Snare-oh (from Ben 10) 55. Benmummy (from Ben 10) 56. Ditto (from Ben 10) 57. Eye Guy (from Ben 10) 58. Eon (from Ben 10) Episodes *UAS1E1 Fame *UAS1E2 Duped *UAS1E3 Hit 'Em Where They Live *UAS1E4 Video Games *UAS1E5 Escape From Aggregor *UAS1E6 Too Hot to Handle *UAS1E7 Andreas' Fault *UAS1E8 Fused *UAS1E9 Hero Time *UAS1E10 Ultimate Aggregor *UAS1E11 Map of Infinity *UAS1E12 Reflected Glory *UAS1E13 Deep *UAS1E14 Where the Magic Happens *UAS1E15 Perplexahedron *UAS1E16 The Forge of Creation *UAS1E17 ...Nor Iron Bars a Cage *UAS1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy *UAS1E19 Absolute Power: Part 1 *UAS1E20 Absolute Power: Part 2 *UAS2E1 The Transmogrification of Eunice *UAS2E2 Eye of the Beholder *UAS2E3 Viktor: The Spoils *UAS2E4 The Big Story *UAS2E5 Girl Trouble *UAS2E6 Revenge of the Swarm *UAS2E7 The Creature From Beyond *UAS2E8 Basic Training *UAS2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen *UAS2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns *UAS2E11 Moonstruck *UAS2E12 Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing *UAS3E1 The Purge *UAS3E2 Simian Says *UAS3E3 Greetings From Techadon *UAS3E4 The Flame Keeper's Circle *UAS3E5 Double or Nothing *UAS3E6 The Perfect Girlfriend *UAS3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice *UAS3E8 The Widening Gyre *UAS3E9 The Mother of All Vreedles *UAS3E10 A Knight to Remember *UAS3E11 Solitary Alignment *UAS3E12 Inspector 13 *UAS3E13 Enemy of My Frenemy *UAS3E14 Couples Retreat *UAS3E15 Catch a Falling Star *UAS3E16 The Eggman Cometh *UAS3E17 Night of the Living Nightmare *UAS3E18 The Beginning of the End *UAS3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 *UAS3E20 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2 Movies *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United Video Games *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction *Ben 10: Galactic Racing Toys *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien/Toys Category:Shows